A variety of electronic components are mounted on a substrate in an electronic device. For example, there is known a circuit board that has a connector mounted thereon for connecting to another device. With regard to an electronic device including such a circuit board, Patent Literature Document 1 discloses an existing technique.
The electronic device disclosed in Patent Literature Document 1 includes a circuit board, a connector mounted on the circuit board, a bottom plate to which the circuit board is fixed, and a lid placed over the bottom plate and the circuit board. The lid has a side wall that encloses the circuit board, and a top plate that covers an upper portion of the circuit board. An opening is provided in the top plate to allow the connector to be exposed therethrough. When the lid is placed over the bottom plate and the circuit board, the connector becomes inserted in the opening and is exposed to the outside.
This electronic device is mounted in an engine compartment of a vehicle. Among the electronic devices mounted in an engine compartment of a vehicle, for example, there is a power conversion apparatus that controls the battery power. The power conversion apparatus is connected to another device via a cable connected to a connector.
Patent Literature Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-218870